Reborn
by De hearts 26
Summary: We all want a chance to be remembered and have a purpose in our lives, I was thinking the same thing too. With these weirdos in my life, I feel a warm feeling in my chest.


This my first BSD fanfic, it's not much but I hope you enjoy it. Who's ready for the new movie 'BSD: Dead Apple' next year? I know I am! ;) Merry Christmas!

* * *

It's dark...

I can't see anything...

I can't feel anything...

What happened to me?

All I remember was being in

the hospital, my mom holding my hand with tears in her eyes.

I looked at her one more time, smiling sadly, and that was it...

Where am I?

All I see is darkness...

Wait, I see somehing...

A flash of light! But it's green instead of white.

It's...coming towards me! It's getting closer and closer...

I, I feel something...

It feels warm...a feeling that I never want to let go of again...

* * *

I slowy opened my eyes, I see a white ceiling. But I noticed something, something warm...

I turned my head to see a boy with white-gray hair and golden- purple eyes staring at me.

"Glad to see you're awake." He smiled.

I looked at him, his eyes are so...majestic. It's strange, they keep pulling me towards them.

Okay, now this is getting weird. "Um, can you let go of my hand?"

He blinked, then he look down to see his hand was grabbing mine. His face turned red and he covered it with hands.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! I just want to know if you're okay..." He mumbled.

I just looked at him, feeling a bit curious towards his behavior. Seeing him apologizing makes him feel so...cute. Great, now my face is turning red as well.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

He looked at me again, his face returning to its original color. "Oh, you mean me?" He said. "Atsushi, Atsushi Nakajima."

Atsushi...

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Atsushi-kun. My name is..." Wait a minute, I forgot my own name!?

"What's wrong?" Atsushi asked.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just thinking." How could I forget my name? Come on, think of something...

Anything...

"Uh...Motoko!" I blurted out.

"Motoko?"

Yes! That has to be my real name...right?

"Why...yes, that is my real name." I said. I feel like a idiot right now, what is wrong with me?

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Motoko-chan." Said Atsushi.

"Okay then!" "Since we know each other a little bit better now, I'll go first: where am I?"

"The ADA." Atsushi answered.

"The ADA?"

"The Armed Detectve Agency, we're people with abilities to solve cases and help others."

Help others...with superpowers? No way...

"Okay, now I know where I am, how did you find me?"

"Well...it's hard to explain, but we found you in a river. You were unconcious when we pulled you out, we checked to see if you were injured but there weren't any."

A river? But I was in a hospital...

I don't understand what's going on...

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Atsushi-kun?" A unfamiliar voice spoke. "Are you in there with Sleeping Beauty?"

Atsushi groaned. "Yes Dazai, and she has a name you know."

I only sweatdropped. Sleeping Beauty?

The door opened, and a tall man appeared. He has brown hair, brown eyes that have a mischievous feeling to them. He wore a long beige trench coat, the weirdest thing was that he has bandages on his neck and arms.

He walk towards us, and put his hand on my head. The next thing did he was smiled at me.

So this is Dazai...

The way he's looking at me, his eyes are gentle, but...

Why do they look so...sad?

"Anyway, this is Motoko." Atsushi said, "Motoko, this is Dazai."

"Um... hello Dazai." I said. I feel like that's all I can say to him.

"Hello, Mo-chan."

...

Mo-chan? What am I a cat?

"Sure, I guess."

"You know, I'm interested to know why you were in the river in the first place." Dazai said.

I...I don't remember being in the river, more importantly...

Why am I here?

I feel like they want to know what happened to me, what should I say? That I died and was reborn as a new person? I could lie, and make up something that seem true. Do I have a choice? I guess not...

I took a deep breath and tell them what I remember...

* * *

A mysterious figure stared at the city of Yokohama, they wore a deep blue helmet and a dark suit with two blades around their belt.

"So, It has begun..."

* * *

And that's it! I hope all enjoy this little one shot, I would love to do this again soon. I will say that I love the series, it had some flaws but I love Bungou Stray Dogs regardless. Dazai is bae, he's my cinnamon roll! I do love Atsushi, Akutagawa and Chuuya too. Not much to say about Motoko, but there will be more secrets to her character soon. Happy Holidays!


End file.
